Well, This is Awkward
by DancingWafflesWaddles
Summary: Sadie and Carter are back at Camp Half Blood, and things are turning upside down. Nico's terrified of Sadie, Carter just makes things worse for his sister, and Percy has gotten himself into a mess. A cute oneshot of how Percy just managed to endanger his relationship and start a new one.


**I have no idea why I wanted to do this... I just thought Annabeth and Sadie had so much in common (they know how to kick ass!) This is kind of a oneshot sequel to my unfinished story, It's All Sadie's Fault. The Heroes of Olympus series never ever happened. And Walt/Anubis isn't with Sadie anymore. I apologize to all of the Percabeth or Prachel or Perlia fans (go Percabeth!) Just deal with the fact that I'm a creative writer.**

**Sadie**

"Sadie, wake up!" I grumbled and threw a pillow in the direction of the voice. "Ouch! Hurry up, Percy's in trouble!" I immediately opened my eyes and nearly tripped over Carter while darting through the door.

If anyone is confused on what happened, Carter and I found Camp Half Blood a few years ago, and we visit every few months when Amos comes back to Brooklyn from Egypt. Chiron allows us to stay in whatever cabin we want (he ruled Hermes out because once I helped the Stolls put enchanted fart bombs into his wheelchair four months ago.) [Keep smirking Carter and you're next.]

I was currently staying in the Hades Cabin with Nico. Now before you all get dirty thoughts, I was making Nico's life a living hell (which I'm pretty sure he's experienced before.) I don't know why I loved the cabin so much... maybe it was the smell of the dying flowers or the fact that I wasn't cramped like when I stayed in the Apollo Cabin (Apparently Apollo's been even busier with his affairs than Aphrodite.) I had been staying at Hades Cabin for about two weeks. I actually spent the first two nights in the Poseidon Cabin, but Annabeth would be constantly barging in during the middle of the night. Then she got mad that I was allowed to sleep in the same cabin as her boyfriend, and she went ballistic.

Carter followed me all the way to the Poseidon Cabin. Once I was panting, he commented, "Sadie, he's at the arena..."

"So you made me run all the way in the wrong direction?" I felt like ripping his head open. He shrugs and he run back past every single cabin until we get to the arena.

Just as I was preparing to slice off the head of a hydra, I gagged on a piece of silly string. What the-

Percy was screaming and flailing his arms as a mob of vicious seven year olds tackled him.

"HELP! STUCK- BABYSITTING- DYING!" Percy paused as they pushed him down.

"Hey kids! I heard the Hecate Cabin gave Chiron a unicorn horn!" I shouted. They all gasped and ran to the Big House.

As I helped Percy back up, I smirked, "The famous Titan Lord slayer was taken down by eighteen seven year olds."

"Shut up. I had them under control until the Stolls dropped by and handed them cans of this stupid silly string," Percy retorted, "Where's Annabeth?"

Carter spoke up, "She's on cabin inspection."

Percy finally thanked us and ran over to the cabins.

"You and Annabeth have a lot in common, which is why I don't really like her," Carter admitted.

I scowled, "Excuse me? Because I remind you of Annabeth, you don't like her?"

"Well, you're both scary, intimidating, and always have the need to be mad at something," he argued.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. Now come on!" I grabbed Carter's hair and dragged him to the stables.

We continued our day normally. Scooped poop, ate lunch, resisted the urge to vomit lunch after scooping horse dung, whacked Carter with my paddle during canoeing, bit Leo Valdez's hand once he attempted to flirt with me, beaten up Drew when she tricked me into letting her curl my hair, owned Percy during sword fighting when I accidentally yelled _Ha-di_ after he managed to beat me, and other stuff.

After sing-along, we were dismissed to our cabins. I walked back with Nico. "Sadie, how long are you staying here?" Nico asked in a frightened tone. I had no idea why he was so afraid of me now that we were twenty.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Maybe you could... uh... stay in a different cabin?" Nico suggested. Oh, so now he's kicking me out? That bastard. [Carter, stay out of this. Not _every_ boy is terrified of me.]

"Fine," I ran ahead of him. I grabbed all of my clothes and toiletries and didn't look at Nico as I passed him. Guess I could go to the Poseidon Cabin again. Percy wouldn't mind.

I sighed at the refreshing sea breeze. This cabin was amazing. I snuck in through the window Annabeth goes in and crept to the bunk by the fountain. I heard Percy snore on the other side of the room. I headed into the bathroom to change, brush me teeth, and get ready for bed.

When I walked back to the bed, I stumbled on the fountain. _Can't the gods provide night lights?_ I thought to myself. Seriously, I could barely see anything. The moon wasn't shining as bright as usual. I guess Artemis had other stuff to do.

Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "Annabeth," Percy mumbled. Oh gods, this isn't good. I kicked Percy in the leg, but his damn Achilles Curse didn't let him feel any pain.

"Percy! Let go of me!" I tried to get out of his grasp, but apparently he was half asleep.

Then, Percy turned me so I was facing him. "Percy! I'm not Annabeth. She's got curly hair-" Oh wait, fucking Drew and her charmspeak. Before I could do anything, he kissed me.

I didn't kiss him back. I mean, he's basically cheating on his girlfriend. But I have to admit, he was a good kisser. [Carter, stop making faces. Why are you even here?]

His lips were salty, as if he recently kissed a lobster or a crab. I apologize for my lack of ability to make good comparisons. Sure, I could've gone with the, "As salty as the sea," but a lobster fits the description. I liked the taste. Maybe I could find 'raw lobster' flavored lip balm somewhere.

I forgot what was happening and slowly kissed him back. His arm wrapped around my neck. I ran my hand through his dark, messy hair. I imagined his gorgeous brown eyes-

Wait. Percy has green eyes. Nico has brown eyes. And Anubis. And a bunch of other guys.

I broke away and shouted, "PERCY! WAKE UP!"

Percy instantly opened his eyes and fell backwards.

"What the-" he stammered.

"Percy, you raped me," I explained.

"What?!"

"Just kidding. You apparently confused me with your girlfriend. That's sad," I commented.

"Sadie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Nico was too scared of me... so I came here... and you began kissing me, thinking I was Annabeth," I trailed off.

Percy stared at me, "Oh gods, please explain to Annabeth what just happened!"

"Why don't you just ask me to keep it a secret?" I questioned.

"I can't keep secrets from her!" Percy put his head in his hands. Wow, he's really sweet.

"I'll help you. In the meantime, I'm going back to the Hades Cabin."

"Why?"

"You made me realize that I can't keep secrets. Especially to the ones I love," I explained. It took him a fe moments to respond.

"Nico... and you?" he assumed. I nodded.

"Thanks for being like the big brother I never had," I whispered as I hugged him. [Carter, I could never ask you to help me with guy problems!]

I grabbed my stuff and ran back to where I belonged. With Nico, my one and only Death Boy.


End file.
